This is a proposal to support investigators from the United States and enable them to attend the International Conference entitled "Alcoholism and Stress: A Framework for Future Treatment Strategies." This Congress is one of the first international meetings directed at bridging ongoing independent programs on stress mechanisms and alcoholism in Europe and the USA. We expect that it will be of broad interest to basic and clinical researchers around the world. This Conference is a sequel to our highly successful inaugural meeting on Alcohol and Stress that was held in Volterra in May 2008. The meeting will be held on May 3-6, 2011 in Volterra, Pisa, Italy. The attractive location of the meeting will provide an excellent opportunity for scientists from the USA to present and discuss their research with international colleagues and also provide opportunities for new collaborative research. The target audience consists of clinicians and researchers interested in the advancement of biomedical research on alcoholism and alcohol-related biomedical phenomena with the goal of developing new and innovative treatment strategies. This meeting will give participants the chance to present their latest findings related to alcohol and stress research through abstract, symposia, and roundtable discussions, as well as plenary lectures. Most importantly, it will provide a unique opportunity for alcohol researchers from all over the world to meet on a personal level and interact with clinical researchers to develop drug strategies for alcoholism treatment and to foster alcohol-related research collaboration within a community that otherwise would have had limited access to such a venue and body of knowledge (this includes the European countries). Approximately 150 attendees are expected from all over the world, including, but not limited to the following countries: Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, China, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Italy, Japan, Russia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, United Kingdom, and the United States. This application requests funding for travel and registration fees for 20 US scientists to attend this important meeting on Stress and Alcohol. This application also requests coverage of registration fees for the invited speakers and for publication costs (abstract book). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Alcohol abuse and anxiety disorders are global health problems. This proposal is for the organization of an international conference that aims to bridge ongoing independent research programs on alcoholism and stress, with the overall goal of developing treatment strategies for alcoholism. This meeting will allow participants the opportunity to present current work in the alcohol and stress fields, and will also allow researchers to identify and forge collaborative efforts between European and American research programs.